


Saving Broken Hearts

by Isika



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-it fic, Kissing, Loneliness, Lonely Alucard, Love, M/M, Male/Male, Needed to heal myself, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Season3/Episode 9, Sex, Smut, Tears, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, developing feelings, no betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isika/pseuds/Isika
Summary: Season 3 - Episode 9Alucard lies awake in bed, thoughts filled with Taka and Sumi. They appear before him as though summoned by magic. Together they shower him with kisses, sultry touches; giving him a reward he never imagined he deserved. The night becomes filled with heated breathes and gentle cries as they take pleasure in the company of each other. Once the sweet sensation of lips to skin stop and fingers are stilled, what happens next? With hearts still pounding in their chests, taste of each other fresh on their lips, will hearts have changed with the flow of tears?
Relationships: Alucard/Sumi, Alucard/Taka
Comments: 23
Kudos: 135





	Saving Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my fix-it fic for season 3, episode 9, you know...that scene. In this fic Sumi and Taka do not carry out their betrayal. There is no shocking ending, so no worries. I played heavily on the loneliness of Alucard this season and tried to give more insight on Sumi and Taka's past. I hope I did not stray too far from the story. 
> 
> I really loved Sumi and Taka'a characters and felt that their betrayal was sudden and strange. They deserved better. So I wanted to give it to them! 
> 
> If you were not a fan of these characters relationship, just don't read.
> 
> Giving a big shout out to my amazing beta reader! <3 Thank you!

Saving Broken Hearts  
  
  


Alucard lay in bed. Sleep evaded him, as it did most nights since the day he took his father's life. Shifting, the slide of his sheer white gown sent shivers over his skin. A blush rose to his face at the sensation, similar to that of Taka and Sumi’s fingers against his arms. They had brought so much life back to him. Their smiles warmed him in a way that the sun lacked to. Their inquisitive minds, passionate words, the determination they possessed for their cause; everything about them made every day enjoyable...and dare he say it...fun. It was different than his days with Sypha and Trevor. Sumi and Taka still felt like innocence. Their laughter, and wide eyes every time he talked of something new, made them seem untouched by the horrors of their past; even though he knew Cho still haunted their every move. 

All of it made him want to aid and protect them, to keep them safe. He could teach them to be better hunters, give them more knowledge than they could ever dream to know. He wanted…

Trevor’s sleeping face came to mind, alongside that of Sypha….

A deep pang in his chest caused him to roll over again, shifting to press his face into the pillow. He had been trying to fight the feeling of being alone. Vampires weren’t supposed to care about such things. Humans though, humans crave companionship as though it was air. They desired bodies to share company with. He supposed...supposed...he missed them. Talking to dolls was no replacement for the joy he had discovered in his time together with Trevor and Sypha. Now, with Taka and Sumi, he was afraid to make the same mistake by letting them leave him. He didn’t want to be alone again. He’d come so close to going mad before they showed up. 

_ ‘But they are ready to leave now, I can feel their impatience with me growing.’ _

He was going to teach them magic, he had given his word after all. He just wasn’t ready to let them go yet. He liked their company and, maybe he was reading it wrong, but they seemed to like his too.

_ ‘Be patient with me, just for a little longer, please.’ _

Sleep now. Tomorrow...tomorrow I’ll show them how to move the castle, or at least the mechanisms of how it used to move. That should satisfy them enough to stay longer, and to gain more of their trust. Alucard knew how damaged they were, how far broken, even if they did their best to hide it from him. He saw all the signs, but ignored them for selfish reasons, and he only hoped it wasn’t too late. 

His brows knit together at his deep thoughts. 

“Sleep, you idiot.” Rolling onto his back he stared up at the canopy ceiling with a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. “Maybe I should get a coffin to sleep in.” 

It was as if his worrying thoughts had summoned them when Sumi and Taka opened the door to his room. He was startled to see them here at this time of night; they had never come to him before. Unease twisted his heart at the sight of their sultry movements. 

“What’s wrong?” Sitting up, he was ready to go to them, but they seemed calm. Their smiles were soft as they closed the door. 

“Nothing is wrong.” Taka’s voice was sweet and crisp in Alucard’s ears. 

“Everything’s fine.” Sumi added, as they came to sit on the sides of his bed in nothing but their night dresses. Alucard had never seen them so bare. The sight was alluring in a way he had never considered before. Their naked thighs and revealed chests made his pulse race, and a flood of warmth settled in his belly. 

“You’ve been so alone.” Taka spoke invitingly as they smiled at him, their faces so close to his. He could feel their hot breath on his pale skin. Together they reached for the top of his gown, pushing against his chest, the brush of their warm fingers making him shiver as the cotton had earlier. 

“It’s time for your reward.” Sumi’s smile widened mischievously as they guided him down with one hand, in unison. His head fell back onto the pillow, his golden eyes grew wide. The flush that rose to his face nearly burned at what their words meant.

_ ‘Reward? What have I done to deserve such a thing?’  _ Indeed, he could think of nothing he had done to be so deserving of what they were offering him. The pleasures of their mortal bodies. The grace of their touch on his bare skin. The soft look of their eyes as they stared down upon him, undoing their hair, to let it cascade in dark statin waves around their faces.  The light of the moon fell from the window over their skin in a mesmerizing glow. Never had he imagined being with them like this. Being blessed with such an enchanting sight. 

The surprise of the sudden situation he found himself in was still etched on his face when Sumi leaned over him first. Cupping his face in her hands she slowly came down for a kiss. The wave of warmth that washed over him was like a relief. She wanted this, and was willing to give something so precious to him, a vampire. Her lips moving softly against his was all he needed to give in.  Daring to release the tension in his body, he closed his eyes and pushed back, ever so gently, against her . 

Breathing sharply as she broke the kiss, Alucard’s eyes fluttered a moment just before Taka reached for him. His hands were rougher than hers as he grabbed Alucard’s chin, turning his face to look at him. Taka was so beautiful, with thick ebony tresses framing his freckled face. He held Alucard’s face as Sumi had, large thumbs rubbing soothingly against his cheeks as he captured his lips for their kiss. 

Alucard had no hesitation this time, meeting Taka’s lips in a hurried and desperate act, his back rising from the bed. Wrapping his arms around Taka’s broad shoulders, he allowed himself to be pulled up. Taka’s kiss was different from Sumi’s. Her touch had been patient, sweet, and as gentle as she was. While Taka’s was more passionate, more rough and rushed, with teeth slightly knocking together as he pushed himself against him. Taka pulled back first, leaving both of their faces rose colored as they stared at one another wantingly. 

Never had he wanted someone so badly as he wanted Taka now. Alucard would’ve given them everything in this moment. Earlier worries were now gone and he was completely at their mercy as they pushed him back down again and slid themselves to lay full length on either side of his body. Nestled against him, they began to plant small delicate kisses across his body giving their roaming hands time to explore him. Sumi’s lips rounded the soft dip of his neck, and there she sucked and licked, causing fierce colored blooms to form. Taka was more heated in his advances, scraping his nails underneath Alucard’s gown to seek the hardened muscles of his abs. That rushed and feverish touch caused his back to arch off the bed and Taka’s teeth bit at a budding nipple in response. Embarrassingly, Alucard’s gown was now pulled up to his stomach, exposing his already solid erection.

_ “When was the last time I was this aroused?”  _ He couldn’t remember. He’d been so busy being lonely lately that he had forgotten about those basic bodily needs. And now, now Taka and Sumi’s hands felt so nice as they glided over his cool skin. He experienced every nail scrape, every tongue movement, the way their thighs slid over his legs; all of it as though it was his first time. These two, with their inviting warmth, their soft yet illicit skin. His eyes were captivated by the way they moved beneath his fingertips. Everything about them satiated his desperate loneliness in a way that intoxicated him. He needed their  _ reward _ right now. 

“Alucard.” Taka whispered Alucard’s name into his ear. The lusty raspiness of Taka’s voice caused his dick to twitch. The man sat up, pulling off his gown in a quick fluid motion, letting it fall to the floor into white heap and revealing a warrior hardened body that Alucard had only till then caught glimpses off. The sight made his cock twitch again at the beauty of muscles crafted over time by deathly skill. Taking it in, committing his every movement to memory as Taka took a deep breath; eyes fixed on the way his chest rose and fell, and the way beads of sweat rolled over his perfect skin. 

_ ‘Am I allowed…?’  _ He raised a hand, hesitating. 

“Isn’t he lovely?” Hot breath moved over his ear as Sumi planted her words there, nibbling on his earlobe, making him gasp. “Touch him.” She insisted as her hand reached up to run her fingers down Taka’s back. This encouraged him to follow her, feathering his cool caress down the other side. The tips of his fingers must've still been chilly because Taka’s body visibly shivered a bit, rolling his head to the side, and feeling their contact deeply. 

There was a desire building up inside him to feel more, to explore more of what Taka’s body had to offer him. Running his hand lower Alucard ghosted it over the mound of Taka’s ass, loving the feel of the soft skin under his palm. Taka seemed to approve of this as he smiled down at him, eyes half lidded, like he was truly feeling it. Without warning, he reached for Alucard’s aching cock, sliding his palm along the underside, rubbing the sensitive skin. 

The touch was so sudden and new that he threw his head back in a throaty moan, the small of his back bowing into Taka’s touch. His moans were the only sound heard as Taka continued to touch him playfully. Alucard kept his eyes pinched shut, focusing on the agonizing pleasure of Taka’s luscious fingers. It had been so long, so very long, since someone had touched him there. Spreading his legs, he welcomed more touches; they came in the form of Sumi pushing up and finally removing his gown. Trembling at the newfound nakedness, he squirmed beneath them in anticipation. Sweet gasping cries slipped from his open mouth as he moved into their touches.

He must have looked a mess, for Taka began scattering kisses against his brow and low shushing sounds were made by Sumi. The kindness of the comforting act stilled him, eyes gaping wide at the sudden halt of their movements. Every nerve in him was now hyper aware of them.  The sudden absence of their affection tore a whimper from his mouth. He craved for more.

“It’s ok Alucard, we have time.” He turned his gaze to Sumi. She smiled warmly at him, and he couldn’t help but notice her ample bosom. Her breasts were lovely, large, and the nipples hard and perky. She pressed them to his chest as she leaned in closer. Sweat had formed on her face, causing her to appear as aroused as he was. She kissed him again and he could taste the saltiness on her lips. As they kissed, she climbed over him, her hand snaking down to claim his hard cock. It was slick with the precum that Taka had spread over it. The hot wet touch sent Alucard into another fit of shivers and moans. He could tell she had done this before as she teased the sensitive head with her fingernail. 

The need to touch her too came to the forefront of his mind. He clasped his hands over the round of her ass, gripping the cloth of her gown and bunching it up in his fists. A finger slid between her cheeks and he was able to feel the warmth of her depth through the fabric. He knew she should be slick there, just a bit lower, he wanted to feel it. He cupped the curve just below her cheek and slid his hand further in. There, just the tips of his fingers brushed her lips and the coarse hair that bathed in the dampness of her arousal. Sumi let out a tiny gasp as he tried to go further, his nails scraping ever so slightly. She gave his member a forceful jerk, pulling and grasping it in her hand. He hissed softly, pushing his head back into the pillow. Taka pressed a kiss to his cheek and licked at a bead of sweat as above his eye. As he watched them together Taka continued to scatter his blazing touches all over Alucard’s body, leaving a trail of blooming heat wherever his fingers pressed. 

Sumi’s hand paused as she gazed up at him, studying his face before kissing his collar bone softly. Alucard squeezed her soft round thighs harder, hoping she understood what he wanted. The pink hue that painted over her cheeks, the hot breathy moan she let out when he squeezed her again, it all became too obvious for either to ignore. She shuffled further up his body, becoming cradled next to him, spreading her legs and molding herself into him. Her neck was within reach now, damp with her arousal, and her skin smelled like the heat of the sun...he wasted no time in tasting it. Alucard’s lips sucked her, kissed her, felt the blood pulse just underneath his mouth. With one arm hooked around her, he brought his hand to grip one of her large breasts; the hardened nipple kneaded into the center of his palm as he massaged her. 

With her legs spread, and with her permission, Alucard slid his other hand down her body, teasing over her stomach, threading through her pubic hair, and gripping her firmly until she trembled in his hands. Her body rose and fell as she took deep breaths, waiting for him to make the last move. Nibbling at her neck, she gasped at the feel of teeth just before he dove further down. 

She was dripping beneath his hand, the heat of her was intense to his touch. He loved the feel on his fingers. He was careful not to enter her with his nails, but instead teased her folds. Slicking his fingers with her fluids, he searched for the spots that made her squirm and gasp. 

“Alucard…” She moaned above him when his finger slid over her hard clit. The high pitch of her voice swarmed in his ear and all he could think of was hearing it again. He wanted to give her just as much as she had given him. So he repeated the motion, moving his fingers in a circular pattern over her nub. Moaning aloud at the tiny sounds of her pleasure as she grew wetter to his touch, it was just as much a reward for him. His eyes flicked down to his own cock. It was twitching with each spasm of excitement that ran through him. The head was glistening as a thick string of precum leaked from the slit.

All the while Taka had kept teasing his skin, kissing along his neck, fingers pinching one of his nipples and moving roughly over one of his thighs. He’d not forgotten about his desire for Taka, but to have his hands suddenly racing over his fevered body was such a explosive delight he snarled a pleasured moan in his throat. Taka’s hot mouth nipped and bit its way down to the sensitive skin of his stomach, rubbing his lips along Alucard’s skin and licking at the small puddle of cum that lay there. Alucard gasped, throwing his head back just as Taka breathed in the scent of him nestled at the base, his face nuzzling his pubic hair and his lips teasing the shaft of his cock.

“I think you are about to burst.” He emphasized this with a quick flick of his tongue over the red tip. 

“Let me taste too.” Sumi, pulled herself from the warmth of Alucard’s side, slinking her way down to meet Taka. He watched them, a small whimper escaping as he lost her warmth. They both looked so impish there, each of them wrapped around one of his legs, keeping them parted. They worked together to continue teasing him, kissing, licking, sucking at his cock. It felt wonderful and agonizing all at once.He had never imagined the sight, not even in his wildest dreams. Having these two lovely humans pleasuring him, sending his body into heights of ecstasy he had never even known existed. Yet...tears began to stream down his face as he lay his head back into the pillow, heart pounding with the rising of his climax. He bit his lip as tears streamed silently down his cheeks. This felt more real to him than anything since he was left alone, and he continued to bite his lip to keep them from hearing the tremble of his sobbing. 

Alucard let out a loud surprised gasp, his body bolted up, supported by his elbows digging into the mattress. He was shaking with the intensity of his orgasm. Gasp after breathy gasp he watched himself spend into their open mouths as they caught him, licking at his twitching dick, swallowing him. It was almost painful how they refused to stop their onslaught in the wake of his climax. 

“You are beautiful,” Taka whispered softly, kissing his inner thigh, kneading it with one hand as he held him in a bruising grip. Alucard watched breathlessly from above, his eyes never leaving the sight playing out before him. Taka’s sharp eyes were fixed upward on him as he kissed and sucked the pale flesh; their eyes locked with each other, etching every movement into memory. The sight of his hot red tongue darting out to lick a missed bit of semen sent painful shivers all over, making his still terribly sensitive cock jump. This human, this man, he was gorgeous and yet so eager to give a vulnerable moment to him. 

“...Taka…” Alucard whispered, and the man grinned, going lower, and lower, and soon Sumi’s hand was on his chest, pushing him down with soothing shushes. Alucard’s legs were parted wider. He felt Taka wrap his arms around him, felt the softness of his black hair tickle against his skin, and then came a gentle nuzzling of his balls. Next was, it was a sensation he had never felt before. Immediately he dug his nails into the bed, his body leaping with such surprise they both had to hold him down. With shock in his eyes, Alucard caught the sight of Sumi’s excited smile. She grinned, looming over him, then reached down to massage his cock once more, forcing him to harden again in her hand.

The feel of Taka’s wet tongue at his entrance was new. Part of him felt too humiliated, and yet another didn’t care. He had told himself he would give all of his body to them, so it didn’t matter how they used him. There was yet the part of him that liked it, and he moaned at the feel of Taka’s scorching muscle slowly opening him up. Sumi’s skilled fingers did their part to relax him, and he soon no longer cared about the embarrassment, as he found himself gently grinding back into Taka’s mouth. It wasn’t long after that fingers replaced Taka’s tongue and that too was new, but with them there was a dull pain. This was taken care of by Taka’s lovely mouth licking and sucking his cock once more, easing him open. 

After all this, Alucard knew what would come next, and he was ready to give it, to give all of himself to them and their gifts. Taka feathered passionate kisses up and down Alucard’s legs, gently manipulating his body into the best position to receive him. It was a lustful sight, seeing his legs up around Taka’s shoulders. At this angle, he was able to see that Taka too was hard, very hard, and already dripping with his own eagerness. It made Alucard hungrily aroused to know that he was this excited because of him. Taka wanted him, and he in turn wanted Taka. 

“He wants to be inside you Alucard, do you want him?” Sumi was once again curled up next to him, one leg draped over his stomach so he was able to feel her wetness on his hip. He wanted that too, to feel her around him. She gently rubbed her fingers over his cheek, kissing it then and nuzzling his neck. 

“Yes.” He breathed back in response, having been watching Taka kiss and nibble on his ankle. The man was blushing most preetly, his cock twitching with impatients to be in him. “...please…”

They both smiled, almost greedy, and Taka wasted little time in lining himself up before slowly entering him. It was a white hot pain, but nothing he couldn’t handle. The feel of having Taka inside him overshadowed all of that. It was a wonderful, full feeling to have him inside. He’d never been with a man before, had only ever fantasized about it with Trevor, but this was so much more than he could have thought of. It was rough, painful, and it made a sweat pool over his skin and damped the sheets beneath him. Taka’s fingers dug into his flesh with painful intensity, and his cock gave Alucard little time to get used to its girth. Soon he was being pounded, and all either of them could do was moan against one another. 

Sumi continued her lovely kisses on his neck, but he barely noticed her now. All he could feel was Taka as he ground into him with so much force it made him ache, but yet he didn’t want this to stop. This deep feeling that Taka was carving himself into him. He’d never forget this, even after they had left him alone, alone in this castle, he would remember this. This wonderful feeling of being fucked and loved so deeply and passionately. 

Taka soon pressed his mouth to his. His wet, gasping lips were overtaking him. His tongue filled his mouth to the point it was hard to breathe as they gasped and screamed into one another. Alucard reached up and wrapped his arms around Taka, holding him there in a bone breaking grip, feeling their sweaty chests sliding over on another. Alucard wasn’t able to hold back and soon spent again, all over their stomachs, and making a sloppy mess between them. 

“Alucard...I’m--” Taka broke their kiss to cry out in the most lovely voice he’d ever heard into his ears. He felt it, the rush of Taka’s love making flooding into him as he thrust through his own orgasm and spilled it deep inside. The feeling of Taka giving his final thrust, only to fall limply over him, legs still spread. His cock still twitching inside him until it grew limp, only to flop out when he was finished. To know Taka had taken pleasure in him, It made him feel...happy. 

They kissed again. Alucard found he really liked kissing Taka. Sumi must have felt it was her turn now as she turned Alucard’s face to her, despite how Taka and he were still bathing in their afterglow. 

“My turn.” 

At first, he was worried that he had nothing left to give her, but the sensualness of her nakedness, the slight clear fluid that ran down her legs as she climbed over him, it was enough. It was Taka’s turn to lay beside him, limp cock still slick with cum, flopped lewdly against his leg as he played with one of Alucard’s nipples, he seemed to like them a lot. “Stay still, let me move.” Staying still, he found that hard to do as he watched her lower herself slowly over him and down his dick, only to throw his head back and buck as the tightness of her combined with the blazing heat of her insides. 

“Sumi…” She was lovely, so very lovely, and her every move made his overworked cock jerk. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. He tried his best to keep his eyes open. He wanted to watch her; to capture the sight of her voluptuous breasts as she bounced on top of him. The way she moved, the smile that stayed wide on her face, she was the most provocative creature he had ever seen. The swaying of her hips drew deep throaty moans and gasps out of him. Tears pricked at his eyes, it was all too much. 

Bending over him, she brought her bosom over his face and her hands sunk into the pillow behind him. The sight of her nipples so close was an invitation he dared not refuse and he sucked on them tenderly, his hands roaming over her back and sides, grateful she had slowed her pace long enough for him to be able to enjoy her.

Taka hummed contently at his side, reaching up to twist the nipple Alucard wasn’t sucking on. Together the three of them worked to drive Sumi to her orgasm, giving soft sensations that moved along with her own movements. Alucard bucking every so often driving his dick into a deep spot that made her gasp. 

It wasn’t long before she was pulling herself nearly all the way out and then pushing him forcefully back into her. He came hard, and she ground down into him to receive what little spend he was able to produce. Soon came the pulsing of her body as she rode out her own climax. Alucard kept his eyes half lidded so that he could watch her as she tilted her head back, her own hands cupping her breasts as she harshly moved her hips against him. Such a beauty in her ecstasy, despite the ache he felt for having been forced to cum once more, he was happy to be able to give her this, to witness her in the loveliness of her exposed state.

Sumi pulled herself off him, moving to sit next to him. She was covered in sweat, her chest rising and falling; Alucard watched her, and she watched him watching her. Her smile was forced then. Not the same excited grin as before. Surprisingly, Taka moved then too, sitting up and moving hair from his face. 

Something in the air changed then, shifted. Their movements, though slight, became planned. There was a small ounce of hesitation that, despite how blissful he felt, Alucard caught. He looked from her to Taka. His face was flushed with a deep blush, but his eyes were distant. This wasn’t right. Alucard’s own body was sluggish with the fatigue of their activities. This, this...no...this was…

_ ‘No...did they…plan this?’  _ It was a painful thought that caused a deep ache to form in his chest. To think this had all been a ruse to lull him into letting his guard down. He reminded himself of the abuse they had suffered, of their growing distrust of him, of the quiet promise he had made to himself. Staring up at their dark expressions, cast under shadowed gazes, framed by thick waves of black hair. They looked dangerous to him now. He’d allowed himself to ignore it all up till now, pretending not to see the pain his selfishness was causing. This, this now was the consequences of that decision. 

The tiny sound of clinking metal caught his attention just as Sumi and Taka slithered their hands up his arms to grip his wrists. He’d never been in a position like this before, the side of a panicked animal just before being attacked. He felt it now though, the quick thudding of his heart as he sensed their movements. He needed to...needed to say something now. Before it was too late! Before they came to regret this…

“...I’m sorry…” They were tiny whispered words that came out softly like dust floating in the air. Everything silenced in that instant, Taka and Sumi immediately halted. Taka’s eyes widened, his mouth clenching with gritted teeth. Sumi too looked shocked, but she decidedly didn’t look at Alucard’s face the way Taka did. As though he had longed to hear these words. Their surprise bought him a moment of time to try and make reason of his feelings to them. To make them understand the causes of his hesitation. 

“I...I didn’t mean to make you distrust me so much.” His mouth fell open as their grips tightened just a little. Heavy breath hitched in his throat, but he let it happen, let the words slip from his lips and hoped they reached them. “...I have been so alone...I just didn’t...didn’t want…”

“You’ve been lying to us Alucard.” Her angry words cut through his shaking voice like a hot knife. She was so sure, which made his eyes widen in fear that he was too late to make her see him for what he was, lonely. 

“I have not.” 

“Yes you have.” Taka answered him, his voice was less angry than hers, but he could still feel the sting of hurt in it. The feeling of betrayal he must have felt. 

“Everybody lies to us! Nobody actually wants to help us save our people.” Finally she looked at him. He saw on her face all the exhaustion, the hate, the anger, and the fear she had been carrying on her shoulders. He couldn’t find it in himself to be upset with her. 

“I tried to help you, I wanted to give you everything.” 

“But you didn’t!” The scream that Taka let out was strangled, broken. “You hide things from us, you haven’t taught us magic, you won’t move the castle. All these things we’ve asked and you promised. But you never do them!” Leaning over Alucard now, the words shattering the newly formed fragments of his heart. How could he have been so blind to how much these things had meant to them?

Taka’s face was close now, close enough to the rage in his shaking eyes and the crushing of his resolve. It was breaking Alucard to see such an expression on his lovely face. 

“Taka…I never meant to lie to you.” 

“We have been lied to and cheated across half the world.” Sumi spoke in a voice that was fighting back the explosion of her pain. It crushed him as he felt the shaking weight of her on his wrist. “Do you expect us to believe you're different!?” 

Her question forced his eyes open as he stared up at their hurt and defeated faces. There was so much pain there, so many scars and harsh lessons that needed to be unearned. He should have seen it sooner, tried to dig deeper into their past. He knew what it was like for humans to live beneath vampire rule. The results rarely left any human without trauma. How could he have overlooked that and let himself think they were untouched by it all?

_ ‘Because their smiles were so bright…’ _ He could clearly still feel their lips on his skin, feel how their pulse was still heightened from their enjoyment of one another. How could all that have been a lie? If they hated him so, how were they able to touch him so easily?  _ ‘...because they are survivors.’ _

“I tried to be.” No one said anything for a moment that felt like the lead into eternity as he focused on the beating of all their hearts. 

“Then why didn’t you show me magic? Why didn’t you trust us enough to show us all of the castle?” A trembling hand was tentatively placed on Alucard’s chest as Taka leaned closer so that Alucard could only look at him.

“Please understand, I know your lives have been hard, but the world is not against you. I...am not against you.” Sumi’s grip tightened on his wrist, her nails digging in enough to draw blood to the surface. Taka only stared at him, listening. “...I didn’t teach you everything...because I didn’t want you to...I didn’t want you to leave.” It was the truth he had been avoiding since the day he saw them. Since their first meal together, since the first time he felt their warmth on his skin. He rolled his head over to look up at Sumi. His quivering gaze must have surprised her because her hand loosened a bit. “I didn’t want to be alone again. I never meant to trap you here with promises unkept. I just wanted a bit more time together...I’ve grown to care for you both, deeply.” He wasn’t able to stop the tears that rolled quietly down his cheeks and wetted his neck and hair. Pain mixed with a fear he had never felt before flooded his body.

Something hot and wet dripped onto his face, rolling down to wet his lips. He turned his face to Taka only to be met tears brimming at his eyes and falling in strikes down his flushed face. He was blushing fiercely through his anguish he finally allowed himself to feel. 

“I can’t do it.” He crumbled, releasing his hold on Alucard and falling into his chest in a fit of sobs. 

“Damnit.” Sumi let him go as well, tossing a silver bracelet she had been holding to the stony ground. She used the heel of her palm to wipe at the tears forming in her eyes, biting at her lower lip. Compared to a moment ago they both seemed so fragile now, hearing the softness of their whimpers and tears. He soothed a hand over Taka’s back, feeling the tremors of his exploding emotions. 

“Please forgive me, I never meant to make you so nervous and impatient. I’ll show you everything, I promise, please trust me, I will never lie to you.” There was no answer, only Taka’s nails digging in his chest. 

“How can we trust you?” Sumi stood from the bed, reaching down for her gown. Alucard saw the tears flowing hotly down her cheek. She was more set in her resolve than Taka, more focused in her determination to move forward. Yet, he could see, that like her partner, she was confused. 

“Right now. I take you, I’ll stay up with you all night and show you everything. Ask it and I will give it to you.” Sliding his hand face up across the bed, he reached for her. Staring for a moment, she hesitated, but caught the gentle smile that formed on his face and she took it. More tears sprung into her eyes and like Taka, she began to weep childlike. 

“I’m s-sorry…” Sumi fell back onto the bed, burying her face in Alucard’s golden hair as she heaved next to him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around them, embracing them. Taka’s tears had slowed as he rested his chin on Alucard’s chest. Their gaze met and at that moment they were both flushed with an overwhelming desire to kiss. Red face, tears still tasted on their lips; a much slower and chaste touch. 

“Please, let me give you everything from now on, you can have it.” He held them close now, feeling the rising fall of their bodies. Beneath his fingers the blood rushing inside them, the feel of them alive in his arms. He knew, he knew that if they had carried out their plan it would have ended very differently this night. It surprised him how easy it was to forgive them, despite the flash of silver blades hidden beneath their gowns. There was so ill in his heart towards them, only sadness and an urge to protect. 

Kissing the tops of their heads he felt the sag of relief in them. He was sure they had truly wanted him dead, felt it was the only way to move forward. They just...squeezing their arms he pulled them further into his embrace. He gasped at the feel of their hands lacing around his chest and snuggling against his neck. 

_ “...love...I can give them that…”  _

LOVE 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those that read all the way to the end! I hope you found enjoyment and comfort in this fic! I just really wanted to give these three a happy ending! I might use this as a way to write some more scenes for these three in the future. <3


End file.
